Leonidas (Hook)
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Steven Spielberg's "Hook". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future after "Fox Ash Pan and the Villains". Cast: *Peter Banning/Peter Pan - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Wendy Darling - Willow Haruna (Hamtaro) *Jack Banning - Gus (A Troll in Central Park) *Maggie Banning - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Moira Banning - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Rufio - Fox (Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Tootles - Dimitri (Anastasia) *The Other Lost Boys - Honchkrow (Pokémon), Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales), and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Hook's Pirate Crew - Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and his Two Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series), Horned King (The Black Cauldron) and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Pirate who Fights Peter Pan while Taking Away Maggie - Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot series) *Male Pirate who is Punished by Hook - Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot series) *Young Peter Pan (in flashbacks) - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Infant Peter Pan - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Young Tinker Bell - Iris (Pokémon) *Young Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *Peter Pan's Mother - Delia Ketchum (Pokémon) *English Police Inspector - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Couple Accidentally Sprinkled with Fairy Dust - Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) Movie *Hook (1991) Footage Disney Footage *The Little Mermaid 1 (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) (Rayman Footage) *Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola's version) *Rayman Rush (AkusaChan's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One's Version) 20th Century Fox *Thumbelina (1994) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *Anastasia (1997) Hamtaro Footage *Episodes *Movies Animals of The Farthing Wood *Episodes *Movies (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Episodes 1-17 (Wacky Races) *Episodes 1-34 (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Episodes 1-17 Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (ClassicGamerX11's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Rugrats Footage *Episodes *Movies Top Cat Footage *Hawaii Here We Come *The Maharajah of Pookajee *All That Jazz *The $1,000,000 Derby *The Violin Player *The Missing Heir (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff01.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Note: *Eric will also be using a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *King Leodinas's lightsaber will be red, and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The pirates will have pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Rabbit will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pumbaa will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Honchkrow will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scrooge McDuck will be Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Gaston, Horned King Hooded Claw, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and the Robot-Pirates will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Gallery: Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Hook Parodies Category:Julian14Bernardino